


Echoes in the Mind

by katling



Category: Dishonored (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-20
Updated: 2012-10-20
Packaged: 2017-11-16 16:59:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/541782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katling/pseuds/katling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He held her heart in his hand. Her voice echoes in his mind and he listens. But hadn't he always?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Echoes in the Mind

**Author's Note:**

> I woke up at 6am with this almost fully written in my head so... well, take it as it comes.

He held her heart in his hand.

But hadn’t he always?

He’d known, of course. From when The Outsider had given it to him in the Void, when it spoke for the first time, that voice… that oh-so-achingly familiar voice echoing through his mind. He’d known. He knew that voice. Knew it as well as his own. So he’d known whose heart he held. A precious gift. A terrible gift. A gift that made him want to rip his own heart out.

He knew people had always talked. Speculated. Whispered. Gossiped. About the Empress and her Lord Protector. About how close they seemed, whether that closeness went further than Empress and Lord Protector, further than simple friendship. He’d always ignored it. She had always been frustrated. Her voice. _That voice._ Not echoing, not drifting through his mind unheard by others, not then. No, back then her voice had been low and quiet and full of annoyance, her body warm against his, as she railed against the whispers and sideways looks and innuendo. He’d always laughed and pulled her even closer (if that was even possible) and made her forget the gossips in the best way possible.

All of that was gone. A memory. A whisper in the dark. Never to return. All he had left was the heart he held in his hand, the heart that whispered to him in his mind. He listened to her. Hadn’t he always? He held her heart and he listened. He knew the others saw it, though he tried to be discreet. He knew they wondered and whispered and questioned. He ignored them as he always had.

He held her heart in his hand.

But hadn’t he always?


End file.
